


The Other

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Love triangle Evil!Malcolm AU. (01/11/2004)





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Ok so I was reading a story over at the MHExplosion group and I said something to the writer that I would love to see "evil Malcolm". As I was thinking about evil Malcolm this plot came to mind. Be warned, some of your favorite characters (and mine for that matter) are going to be evil, and you probably won't like them, but just remember, I have never had a story yet that ends badly!!  


* * *

Hoshi awoke cold even though the blankets were all around her. Opening one eye she looked directly at the reason for her loss of body heat, Malcolm Reed was no longer in bed. She gave a tiny smile as she watched her man trying to figure out something on his PADD before he had to report for duty. The room was dark, and Hoshi knew it was because he didn't want to wake her up since she (for once) did not have to take the first shift. Hoshi stretched and gave a satisfied yawn, which made Malcolm look up and meet her with his sexy smile.

"Good morning, luv." Malcolm said as he stood. He made his way over to the bed and bent down to give Hoshi a kiss. The communications officer met him halfway and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lets just pretend we have no jobs and stay in bed all day." Hoshi said as Malcolm nibbled at her ear.

"Hmmm...that would be nice," the lieutenant said as he moved from her ear to her lips. Hoshi held on tighter and she met him kiss for kiss. Suddenly the comm. Sounded.

"Commander Tucker to Reed."

Hoshi and Malcolm both cursed quietly, and then met each other with smiles. "I guess we can't pretend after all." Hoshi said winking.

Malcolm gave her one last kiss and then hit the comm. Button. "Reed here."

"I know ya have bout 30 minuets until your shift begins, but we need ya to come a little early."

"I'm on my way." Reed ended the channel and then went to the bathroom to repair the damage Hoshi had managed to do. Hoshi finally made herself get out of the bed, and then went into the rest room after Malcolm. Her bare feet flapped against the tile floor, and Malcolm gave her a smile in the mirror.

"First time in a long time we are not on the same shift. It is going to be strange to have all the alpha crew there except you."

Hoshi came behind and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, but I can't say as I am sorry. I have been up for days trying to figure out some of the languages we got from the Xindi database."

Malcolm finished retouching his hair into its harsh military style and then turned and gave Hoshi another quick kiss on the forehead. "That is why you need to go back to bed and get some rest."

Hoshi followed the lieutenant to the door, and then with a quick hug she was alone in the room. It was strange to be here when Malcolm was not. They were usually always on the same shift, and she had actually never spent time in his quarters without him. Looking back at the rumpled bed, Hoshi knew that she had two more hours to sleep before she needed to start working on the languages again. Climbing back into the bed, she pulled the sheets up around her neck and inhaled the sent of Malcolm on them. A smile formed on her face as she drifted off the sleep.

**BUZZ!**

Hoshi's eyes popped open for the second time that morning. Turning she saw that the alarm was going off. Hitting the button she marched towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. In the shower Hoshi had to smile seeing all the things of hers in the stall. Malcolm had his little spot that he kept his showering supplies, but everything else was full Hoshi. She had to laugh out loud when she thought about her own shower in her own quarters (rarely used) it too had a tiny place for Malcolm's things.

"I guess I just kind of take over places." Hoshi said to herself letting the warm water wash over. But she didn't let that bother her thoughts to long, Malcolm didn't mind, so why should she. Malcolm...as Hoshi was in the shower she had to admit to herself that she missed him. She knew it was dumb and girly, but this was the first time in months that she was not going to be with him for the whole day. "Get a grip, girl" Hoshi said to herself; "It's not like you aren't going to see him later."

Suddenly the water stopped and the lights went out. Hoshi could feel the anomaly hit under her feet and she was knocked on her back to the shower floor. Scrambling up, Hoshi tried to open the shower door and found that it was stuck. Willing herself not to panic, she closed her eyes and gave the door another shove. Hoshi let out a sigh of relief when the door moved, and at the same time the lights and water came back on. Turning the water off, she hurried to put on her uniform for the day and made her way to the bridge. She wasn't due there until the afternoon, but she wanted to check and make sure they didn't' need her for anything after the anomaly.

Walking into the corridor, Hoshi thought it seemed a little different than normal. It was darker, and the crewman passing her by seemed to be some she had never seen before. Thinking that she was still just spooked from the anomaly, and remembering that she did not know all the MACO yet she let it pass and moved towards the lift. Walking pass the armory, she was shocked to see armed guards standing by the closed door. "What has happened?" Hoshi asked the two men, "Why are you standing guard?"

The two security officers narrowed their eyes at Hoshi like she had said something very strange, and then finally one of them spoke. "It's our shift to guard the armory."

Hoshi stood staring at them for a while, but then thought that Malcolm must have changed the procedure for when an anomaly strikes and forgot to tell her. Giving the two men a smile (that they did not return) she again moved on towards the lift.

Hoshi walked onto the bridge after the lift doors slid open, and then stopped in her tracks. Something was wrong. Hoshi gazed around with confusion at some of the tiny things that usually happened on the bridge that did not. No one had said hello or good morning, in fact no one was talking at all except the Captain and Malcolm who had their backs to Hoshi and were whispering. Hoshi looked towards the science station and was shocked to see that T'Pol was not there. Sitting down at her terminal, Hoshi rested her head on her hands. What was wrong with this picture? She asked herself as she again gazed at everyone on the bridge. Travis sat in his usual seat eyes firmly fixed on his duties. Trip was not at his station, but Hoshi figured he was in engineering trying to take care of the anomaly's effects. That was it! Hoshi thought as she brought her head up, that was what was bothering her, why was no one saying anything about the anomaly the ship just encountered? She again glanced over at the whispering duo (that in itself was different, as Captain Archer always told the crew what was happening) and wondered if something horrible happened, and that is why everyone was being so strange.

The Ensign was about to ask that very question, when a soft voice sounded in her ear. "Morning, Hot stuff. I thought you'd never be done with your shower."

Hoshi whipped around and stared in shock at Commander Tucker, who was leaning over her. "What are you doing, Commander?" For a moment Trip looked funny at Hoshi, but then a smile came back onto his face and he leaned even closer.

"Commander is it? Maybe we can play that later!"

Hoshi was just about to stand up and scream that she wanted to know what in the hell was going on with everyone, when the Captain spoke.

"Lieutenant Tucker, get to your station now!" Archer's harsh voice rang out over the bridge, and Hoshi watched in amazement as Trip snapped to attention and with an aye aye sir made his way towards his terminal. Hoshi's mind whirled. Why was the Captain calling Trip Lieutenant? Why was Trip coming on to her? And why was Malcolm looking at her that way?

Hoshi had just glanced towards Malcolm's station, and came into contact with his own eyes. Usually he had a little sparkle when he looked at her across the bridge, but now it was something different...something...predatory about his gaze. Looking away Hoshi could feel his eyes still on her. Fighting the urge to shiver, she gave a quick glance back towards the armory officer and saw that his eyes were still locked on her. He had an almost hungry look about him.

Hoshi could no longer take everything in, she needed to know what on earth was going on, and she needed to know now! Standing up, she was about ready to ask her question when the bridge started flashing.

"Red alert!" Archer yelled as he stood up from his seat; "Commander Reed polarize the hull plating."

"Captain, the ship is almost 20 minuets away."

"On screen Mr. Mayweather."

Hoshi watched as the screen blinked into view what looked like some type of Vulcan ship. Suddenly lights started blinking at her own station. "Incoming signal, Captain."

"Put it on the main screen Ensign Sato."

Hoshi, still in a daze, punched the correct buttons and then watched as a Vulcan came onto the view screen. This Vulcan was like one she had never seen before, he had a scar running across his cheek and he was glaring at the Captain.

"I have brought what you demanded." The Vulcan said in clipped tones; "Now release your prisoner."

"When I see the merchandise, then you can have your second in command." Archer said in a cold hard voice Hoshi had never heard before.

"You won't see anything unless I at least see her to know she is really alive."

Archer and the Vulcan played chicken with one another to see who would blink fist, the Vulcan won.

"Fine, we will go get the Vulcan." Archer made a motion for Hoshi to cut the signal, and then turned towards Malcolm. "Go and get the prisoner so her little friends can see her."

Malcolm nodded and then glanced Hoshi's way again. "I will need the Ensign to come so we can communicate with the Vulcan."

* * *

Hoshi stood in numb shock surrounded by the four men in the lift. She closed her eyes and kept telling herself over and over again that this was a dream. What was happening right now was just some crazy dream, and she was going to wake up any minuet and things were going to be back to normal. Trip was going to be a Commander again, Malcolm was going to be a Lieutenant, and everything would be back into its proper place. Feeling better now that she had this little talk with herself, Hoshi opened her eyes. All feelings of well being were sucked out of her when she met Malcolm's eyes. The hungry look was back, and right before the doors slid open to the brig his eyes looked her up and down. Hoshi moved further behind the other man in the lift to get out of the armory officers sight. Her heart was beating, and she felt like he had just run his hands over her body, not his eyes. She felt vulnerable and afraid, and could not believe that it was Malcolm Reed making her feel this way.

"Remember these things, "Malcolm said to his men in a sneering voice; "are very strong. It will be chained, but be on your guard."

The party rounded the bend, and Hoshi could see two guards standing in front of the brig. She tried to see who was in the dark cell, but was pushed to the back by all the other security officers.

"Bring the Vulcan out." Malcolm said in a dangerous tone to the guards. The two snapped to attention, and began to push in the codes to unlock the door. Hoshi cold hear a chain being dragged across the floor, and she could hear someone being pulled from the cell. The guards around her set their guns to kill and brought them up ready to shoot.

"Sato, front and center." Malcolm's voice rang out, and the other men began to push Hoshi towards the front.

"Wait...no, wait." Hoshi tried to get control of things, but soon found herself right next to Malcolm. This time he did not look at her, instead he was focused on the dark door and who would be coming out.

"Tell the Vulcan, when it comes out that if it moves we will shoot to kill." Malcolm said and Hoshi began to pray that she would wake up soon. Slowly the prisoner could be seen making its way towards the door. The two guards were dragging the Vulcan by chains, and Hoshi could see that the prisoner's body was covered in a straight jacket. The dirty head jerked up from the floor, and Hoshi took a step back. She was looking straight into the eyes of Sub-Commander T'Pol.

"NO!" Hoshi covered her eyes with her hands, "Wake up Hoshi, wake up!" she screamed over and over again. She could feel Malcolm yanking her hands away and could hear him yelling at her to do her job, but all she could see was T'Pol's bloody and bruised face before her eyes. The Vulcan's face got smaller, and Hoshi could feel the blackness taking over her body. She fainted.


	2. Realization

Hoshi awoke slowly. She could feel the bio-bed under her, and the lights of sickbay glowing on her face. She opened her eyes, and then closed them thankful that she was finally out of the nightmare. Sitting up, she blinked a few times to try and get the fuzziness before her eyes to lessen. Gradually sickbay came into focus, and Hoshi smiled as she saw the familiar things.

"Doctor?" Hoshi called wondering were Phlox was; usually he was the first face anyone saw after they awoke. The communications officer moved and felt a little stab of pain. Holding her head, she figured when the anomaly went through Enterprise she must have fallen and hit her head. Hoshi's face went red as she thought about crew members finding her in Malcolm's shower. Sensing a movement out of the corner of her eye, Hoshi turned and saw the man himself leaning against one of the counters; his face hidden in the shadows.

"What are you doing hiding in the shadows?" Hoshi said with a small smile. She was so happy to see him, she never wanted to go back to sleep and dream about the "other" Malcolm again. "So I take it I hit my head." Hoshi again waited but Malcolm said nothing. Starting to get annoyed, she gave a little sigh; "So come out of the corner already!"

The dark figure moved, and the armory officer's face came into the light. Hoshi's breath caught in her throat. Cold grey eyes met her own, and the same predatory look was slashed across the dangerous mans face; it was the other Malcolm walking towards her. Hoshi's heart started pounding and darkness again threatened to take over her body.

"No!" Hoshi yelled out as she tumbled from the bio-bed and backed away from the imposter; "You shouldn't be here...you...where is the real Malcolm?"

The dark haired man stopped at her confusing words. Narrowing his eyes he surveyed the Ensign. "I have no idea what you are babbling on about. DOCTOR!"

Hoshi jumped at the command yelled from Malcolm's lips. Good, she thought, lets get Phlox in here and straighten some things out. The door slip open, and to Hoshi's shock Cutler walked through the door.

"Yes Commander?" she asked.

"Your patient is awake, she seems to...not be herself."

The two looked towards Hoshi who stood a few meters away with a dumb founded look on her face.

"No, no this isn't right!" Hoshi whispered almost to herself holding her head. Looking up she saw both Cutler and Malcolm moving towards her. Suddenly the Ensign knew she had to get out of sickbay. The imposter was bearing down on her, and Hoshi knew without a shadow of a doubt that Malcolm could not get a hold of her.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Hoshi shouted, this time with all her strength. Cutler stopped not very sure what to do next, but Malcolm moved forward with a smile on his face. Hoshi could see that he liked this little "game" that was being played. He liked that she was helpless, he got off on seeing her full of fear. Suddenly Hoshi was furious. Furious that she was in some kind of world were everything she knew was upside down, and furious that the man she loved was standing before her looking like a monster.

Hoshi picked up a near by PADD and chucked it at the "fake" Malcolm's head. Not even caring if it hit anything she made a run for the door. She was about a half a meter away from the release button, when her arms were grabbed from behind. Twisting around she tried to kick at the stronger man, but Malcolm just laughed and brought her body closer to his own, so her legs had no room to maneuver. Pinning her hands behind her back Malcolm glared down at the small woman.

"I would just like to know," Malcolm sneered out shaking Hoshi so her eyes met his own; "where you thought you would go? I do, after all, have all the codes to anyplace you would want to lock yourself into."

Hoshi jerked her eyes away from the man and instead looked towards Cutler. "Help me!" Hoshi called, but the woman looked away as if nothing was happening.

"Sorry luv," Malcolm again forced Hoshi to look up at him; "It looks like it is just you and me."

Suddenly the sickbay doors slip open, and Hoshi could see the blonde head of Trip enter the room. Hope filled her heart. She didn't know why she trusted the imposter Trip, but Hoshi knew he would help her even if no one else did.

"Trip! Please, help me!"

Malcolm finally realized that someone else had entered the room, and for a slight second eased off on his hold. Hoshi took the slight second and ran with it. Ripping her hands away she swung at the officer's head. Malcolm stumbled back, caught off guard by Hoshi's blow. By this time Trip was into the action, and grabbed hold of Hoshi's hand and started to haul towards the door.

**"STOP!"**

Hoshi and Trip skidded to a halt. Cutler was in front of the exit holding her phase pistol at Hoshi's heart.

"Call security Doctor." Malcolm's smooth voice came from behind them. Turning Hoshi could see that he too had his weapon out, and his was pointed at Trip. His dark features were lit up in a sort of sick merriment. "This is how it is going to work," he continued as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening; "the doctor and I were here helping poor Ensign Sato recover from her head wound, when Tucker suddenly burst in and tried to force the lovely Hoshi to go with him." His smile widened; "You know Mr. Tucker, a hefty penalty comes with hitting a senior officer."

"You psycho," Trip grated out bring Hoshi closer to him. "You've been waiting for something like this to happen for months."

Hoshi watched as both men glared at each other, and felt her stomach tie in knots as she finally understood what was happening. Reed was blaming Trip for the "attack" so that he could lock him up leaving Hoshi alone to fight against him. Suddenly four guards busted into sickbay their own weapons drawn.

"Take Commander Tucker away," Malcolm said moving closer. He reached out and yanked Hoshi away from the protection of Trip's body, "He not only tried to take Ensign Sato against her will, but struck me when I tried to intervene."

Two of the burly men stepped forward and started to drag Trip out of the room. "Wait, he didn't do anything," Hoshi said as she struggled against Malcolm's hold; "It was me, I hit him!" The two guards seemed to not care what Hoshi said, and continued to pull a fighting Tucker from the room. "Stop!" she again made a move towards the three men, but was pulled hard against Malcolm's body.

"If you touch her, I swear I will kill ya!" Tucker yelled just before the guards finally got him out of the room and the door closed. Hoshi was trapped.

Malcolm brought his head down to Hoshi's ear, "So I guess now the question is...what is it worth to you for the safety of your lovers return." Hoshi could see spots flash before her eyes as she fought against the nausea when Reed nipped at her ear. Searching the room, Hoshi looked for some type of sign that one of the people still in the room were going to help her. Cutler and the other two guards just looked back at her with blank faces. Hoshi knew she was on her own; using her last bit of strength she again tried to break the hold Malcolm had on her. The man just threw back his head and laughed.

"Fine," Malcolm threw Hoshi to the floor and stood over her a smile still on his face; "I guess we will talk about it later." He motioned for the remaining guards to come over, "Take Sato to her room. Make sure she stays there."

The two men picked Hoshi up off the floor and began herding her towards the sickbay door. "You sick basterd!" Hoshi yelled. Right before the door slid shut she could see Malcolm's smile grow wider, and his eyes glow with a psychopathic heat.

* * *

Hoshi was bodily shoved into her quarters, and then she could hear the buttons being pushed to make the door lock from the outside. She pounded against the door, but ran for the bathroom when a wave of nausea hit her. After being sick, she slowly slid to the cold tile floor and let the tears flow freely down her face. Curled into a fetal position, Hoshi sobbed out all her terror and anguish at what was happening to her.

"I need you Malcolm." She whispered as she slowly fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

At another part of the ship Archer sat in the ready room waiting for his second in command. The door chimed, and then opened. Malcolm Reed waltzed into the room and took a seat, one leg slung over the arm of his chair.

"Seems you had an eventful night." Archer said giving Malcolm a knowing grin. The other man smiled back, but then Jonathan's face fell and he gave the armory officer a stern look. "I know that I usually give you freedom to do what you want to do, but you have to be careful."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and then glared at the older man, "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Archer stood and leaned against the table looking directly at the dangerous Commander; "Locking up Tucker was dangerous. Most of the crew looks up to the man, and if we're not careful everything we are working towards could blow up in our face."

"See there is where you are wrong, captain" Reed said the word captain in a mocking tone, and then stood making Jonathan back up a bit; "My goal comes into complete focus with the engineer gone."

Archer swore under his breath, "Hoshi can't be worth giving up everything else!" he whispered fiercely as Malcolm's eyes narrowed; "If you want a woman that bad take any of the others who are throwing themselves at you. Leave the engineer and communications officer to their own little romance, and keep your mind on the goal."

With a cry of rage, Malcolm swept all the dishes onto the floor and then pounded his fist on the table causing it to echo throughout the entire room. "Hoshi is the goal! She is mine, and when we take over she will be at my side!"

Archer looked into Malcolm's grey eyes that were slowly turning black with his lust and need for total mastery over Hoshi Sato. The captain knew that sooner or later he would have to kill the man before him. Reed had been good when they first joined forces. He could charm the socks off the diplomats, get the crew to trust him, and manipulate people to do the dirty work for them, but now all his thoughts were consumed with Sato. He had become a liability to their goals. Jonathan forced a smile to his face, and saw the other man's muscles ease.

"Ok, so do what you will with Sato. You have earned it after all."

* * *

Hoshi awoke stiff and sore from lying on the cold bathroom floor. It took her a moment to know what had awakened her, but she soon heard the buttons to her main door being punched. Pushing herself off the floor, she began to rummage frantically through the cabinets looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. Armed with a nail file Hoshi began to move towards the sound of the opening door and prayed that she could remember everything that "her" Malcolm taught her about bringing down a bigger and better attacker.


	3. Trust

Hoshi tensed waiting to make her move. The last of the code was punched, and her door began to slide open. Taking one last deep breath Hoshi lunged at the figure. Her body slammed into another and they both hit the floor gasping from breath. Hoshi straddled the intruder and placed the file up against an eye.

"Move and you can say goodbye to your eye!" Hoshi whispered her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits; "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help."

"Help?" Hoshi laughed looking down at the supposed doctor Cutler, "Like you helped me before?"

Cutler's brow was wet with sweat, and her head had not moved a fraction of an inch. She knew that Hoshi was dead serious about stabbing her eye. "You of all people know that I couldn't help you in front of the Commander." The terrified woman babbled out, "It would ruin all our plans."

Hoshi gazed for a moment at her captive, and then finally making a decision pushed off from Cutler's body and came to a kneeling position a few meters away. The "doctor" let out a gush of air that she had been holding, and then she too came to a sitting position. The two women sat staring at each other for a heart beat, and then finally Hoshi broke the silence.

"So what is your help?" she asked still keeping her guard up, as well as her nail file in her hands.

"I told Hess to keep the Commander busy with some armory work, and later one of the engineer staff is going to have a problem that Malcolm has to fix too." Cutler said as she rubbed her cheek where the nail file had pressed down. "Tonight at least you will be spared unwanted company, but depending on how long Commander Psycho keeps up his little prisoner game we might have to concoct an illness that requires sick-bay stay."

Hoshi let out a snort, "A lot of help sick-bay did for me last time!"

"That was your own damn fault!" Cutler snapped back jumping to her feet; "You know the only way to get around the Commander is play into his hand. You know," Cutler ran both of her hands through her short black hair; "that if you would have just played nice with the man we would not be in the mess we are now!"

"Play nice!" Hoshi too got to her feet, and the two women stood across from each other like a western stand-off. Hoshi still had no earthy idea what Cutler was talking about and her rational brain was telling her to find out as much information on what was going on in this world that she could, but her irrational emotions were taking over; "I didn't see you being stalked like prey by a man! I didn't see you begging for help and everyone just looking the other direction!"

Hoshi's voice broke, and she slid back down the wall to the floor and buried her face in her shaking arms, "I just want to go home!"

Cutler moved towards the stricken Hoshi, and she too sat down on the floor. She didn't' know that the communication's officer was talking about her own reality, and her own Enterprise but she could still feel the woman's pain. "I know, we all want to get home and have this misery end. That's why we have to be careful where the Commander is concerned. Right now he thinks he has most of the crew on his side, and to make our plan work that is how it needs to stay." Cutler placed a comforting arm around Hoshi's slender shoulders and then gave a sad sigh as she leaned her head against the wall. "I know you have had it the worst, but we can all make it if we stay together!"

Hoshi's mind was whirling, what plan? What was going on with everyone on Enterprise? "We should just contact Starfleet!"

Cutler let our a little laugh, as if Hoshi was cracking a joke but when she saw the Ensign's serious face she began to look at Hoshi with alarm. "You know we can't contact Starfleet! You know what happened to Tyler."

Hoshi surmised (by the doctors complete and utter horror at the notion) that all communication's were watched, and that this Tyler (who ever he was) had come to a very horrible fate for trying to send something to Starfleet. She gave a slight shake of her head, not really saying yes or no but it seemed to satisfy the doctor. Cutler began to chat about other things that were happening around Enterprise while she was locked in her room but Hoshi was not paying attention. Her mind was jumping from one question to another trying to figure out what her "place" was in this whole mixed up universe. She knew that sooner or later she would need to trust someone with her secret. Looking at Cutler through the corner of her eye she sized the woman up. Hoshi knew that she was here helping her, but she could not get the image of the doctor not doing anything when Malcolm had her in his grip. A shiver ran down her body as she thought about the Malcolm in this world.

"You alright?" Cutler asked watching Hoshi.

Hoshi looked up into the dark eyes of the doctor, and suddenly she knew who she could trust. The Hoshi from this world trusted him, so she hoped she could too. "Can you get me in to see Trip?"

"I don't know if we should risk it." Cutler said wrapping her arms around her own body as if to protect herself from the whole conversation. "The Commander could find out, and then all of us would be in serious hell."

"Fine," Hoshi said as she came to a standing position once more; "I will do it myself." Cutler rolled her eyes and then put her hand up as if to stop whatever Hoshi was about to say next.

"You can't even leave your quarters without someone helping you from the outside." Cutler shot Hoshi a look and then seemed to waver when she saw the determination in her friend's eyes; "Fine, I will help you get out of the room but then you are on your own."

Sato gave Cutler the first real smile she had used since finding herself in this Alice in wonderland type Enterprise, and then with a quick hug and the doctor's promise of coming for her later tonight said goodbye.

After her door slid shut, and Hoshi heard the lock click home, she glanced back around the room. The living quarters were bleak and very dark but Hoshi figured that the "Other Hoshi" didn't have a happy life on Enterprise so why would she bother to make her quarters happy.

"Are you in my Enterprise?" Sato asked the phantom Hoshi of this Enterprise. "Well I think you got the better trade!"

She flopped down on the hard bed and curled around the one pillow. She definitely got the raw end of the deal, Hoshi thought to herself. She refused to let the tears fall again, and she also refused to give up hope at getting back to her own world again.

* * *

Very late that night, Hoshi again heard the taping of fingers against the lock pad keys. For a split second her fear that it was Commander Reed after all pierced through her, but when she saw Cutler's face she began to breathe normal again.

"Hess and Hendriks are standing guard at Tucker's cell. They can give you an hour while Malcolm is busy in engineering, but no more." Cutler grabbed Hoshi's hand, and the two women tried to hide in the shadows as they went down the corridor. Coming to the hall air duct Cutler gave Hoshi a boost while she scrambled into the confined space. "Can't believe I'm doing this again." Hoshi said to herself while she tried to fight her rising panic. Telling herself over and over again that the walls were not closing in on her, she made her way towards the holding cells.

Right before Hoshi was sure she was going to pass out from fear; she finally saw the dark holding room she had been to before. Glancing around she saw the two men standing guard. One was over T'Pol's cell and the other stood in front of Trip. Praying that this was Hess and Hendrik Hoshi opened the air grate and eased herself through the gap. Letting her body free fall the rest of the way down Hoshi landed on the brig floor. She again glanced towards the two guards, and saw that the one at the Vulcan's cell had not moved a muscle, but the one guarding Tucker had moved off slightly after unlocking the Lieutenant's door. Hoshi made her way silently towards the dark cell.

"Trip?" She called as soft as she could and then with slight hesitation made her way into the dark. After her eyes adjusted her breath caught as she saw the man before her. Trip was sprawled out on the floor and from what she could tell he had a cut at the top of his eye as well as bruises down his face. "Trip?"

This time at her quiet call the man's eyes blinked open. "Hoshi?" He made to sit up, and then gave a small yelp of pain. Hoshi sank to help support some of his weight, and the two of them managed to push/pull him into a sitting position.

Tears pooled in Hoshi's eyes, and she kissed Trip's forehead. "What did that monster do to you?"

"You shouldn't be here," Trip's voice rang out with more power, and then his arms encircled her body bringing her close. Hoshi let a happy sign escape her when she saw he wasn't completely down for the count yet.

"We only have an hour." Hoshi hurried on looking in his blue eyes, "There is a lot I need to tell you."


	4. Truths

The two sat silently in the Lieutenant's cell. Trip had listened to Hoshi's story without interruption (Hoshi knew that "her" Trip would have never done that) and then at the tale's end stared at the cold floor. Hoshi was trying to let him keep his silence for however long he needed to, but she could feel her body get antsy with a need to find out what was going on in the man's head.

"So my Hoshi is in your world?" Tucker's timid question almost made Hoshi jump as it came so suddenly out of the silence. Slowly the communications officer reached her hand towards the other man, and was happy when the allowed her to hold it.

"It would make sense that she is, but I can't say for sure." Again silence fell, but they both kept their hands clasped together. Hoshi glanced towards Trip and could see worry etched all over his bruised face.

"You know, she will be fine on my Enterprise." Hoshi said as she gave Tucker's hand a squeeze, "I don't have all the....well the enemies that seem to be on this Enterprise."

"Reed, Archer—"

"Are loved ones," Hoshi interrupted the Lieutenant as he looked at her with his lost eyes; "On my Enterprise, the Captain and Tucker are considered best friends and Malcolm is not a homicidal maniac." At this Hoshi could feel the tears welling up wanting to burst out. Trip noticed her voice quivering and wrapped an arm around her and brought her close.

"Hard to believe, but it sounds nice." He said as he rubbed Hoshi's shoulder with affection, suddenly he seemed to remember that this was a different Hoshi and he pulled his arm away and crossed them over his stomach. "So you of course want back, but my Hoshi might not want to leave."

"If she has the same feelings about you that I have for my own lover, she is going mad trying to think of ways to get back."

"Sure," Trip snorted as he leaned his head against the wall; "she would want to come back to the Commander haunting her every step." Jerking his head up, Trip seemed to forget his pity party thoughts and instead gave Hoshi a startled look; "you don't know....you have to stay away from Reed, I mean you don't know what the hell is going on around here!"

Unconsciously the two had again joined hands and had moved closer to whisper together. "That is why I came," Hoshi said as she looked into Trip's eyes; "I need you to tell me what this "plan" is that Cutler keeps going on about. I need to know everything!"

Tucker rubbed his hand over his eyes, wincing silently as his finger encountered a bruise. "Archer and Reed are pirating space." Hoshi sucked in a startled breath, but did not say anything. "It all started out normal," Tucker continued his soft voice seeming loud in the silence surrounding them; "we came onto Enterprise excited to be the first warp drive star ship. We all thought we were with the best crew and Captain....we were wrong."

Finally Hoshi could take no more, she jumped in with her questions. "What do you mean pirating, and what is with Reed beating crewmember, not to mention sexual harassing me! Why has Starfleet not gotten involved?"

"Starfleet doesn't know anything about it! Only one of us tried to contact them...."

As Tucker trailed off Hoshi suddenly remembered something Cutler said about a person by the name of Tyler. "Was Tyler that one person?"

Tucker's head again jerked up and for a moment she could see the horror of what ever happened reflected in his eyes. "Yeah, it was Rebecca Tyler. She was the communications officer for Beta crew. We all thought that Reed was only worried about you sending transmissions, but he was monitoring all of the comm officers."

For a moment Hoshi was going to ask what happened to Tyler, but decided she probably didn't want to know. Her stomach was tying itself into knots, and the only thing she could think was that this is what the other Hoshi must have felt like the whole time. With a sigh, Tucker seemed to shake off the morbid thoughts and continued his story.

"So here we were out in space, and little by little things started to go wrong. Aliens that we would meet would be boarded by Reed and his goons and they would come back with all sorts of priceless things. We started to take prisoners from planets that would be ransomed back and then when the war with Vulcan broke out that just added more fuel to the fire. Now Archer could take his hatred for the species and run with it. Reed had gone bizerk with our weapons. With the information he stole (or beat out of) from aliens, he was able to put together an arsenal that has the whole lot of them running scared. Enterprise started hunting down Vulcan ships and then promising to not blow them to kingdom come for a price. At first everyone paid, but he would blow them up anyway using the war as an excuse to Starfleet. Lately the Vulcan's are not paying, and he has had to resort back to ransom."

Hoshi thought about T'Pol chained in the cell next to their own, and anger welled up inside of her. "Why hasn't the crew taken command? Archer and Reed need to be taken down!"

"We would if we had a full crew of Starfleet personnel." Tucker went on when he saw the confusion in the woman's eyes; "Reed only kept the essential crewmembers the rest are his own hired guns."

"What did he do with the rest of....." Hoshi stopped as Tucker looked into her eyes, the man gave her a look telling her that under no circumstances did she want to know what happened to the other crew members. Shivering, she slid closer to Trip. "They can't truly think they can get away with this, I mean we will have to go back to Earth sooner or later how are they going to explain everything?"

"Like they explain everything now, lies. Whenever Reed has terminated someone Archer has you send a message to Starfleet about a brave hero that lost his or her life in the war with Vulcan. Starfleet can't send anyone out to check what the hell is going on, so they have to take his word for it. My guess is that when they finally accumulate all the wealth they want, Reed and Archer will kill everyone on board and pick a nice alien planet to get lost on."

"But we have a plan, right?" Hoshi asked feeling panic start to take over her other senses; "Cutler kept talking about a plan."

"Yeah, we have a plan. It's not a good plan, but it is the only one we got." Trip again brought Hoshi closer to him and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "The only weakness we can find on Reed is you. For a couple of weeks now we have been trying to make the Lieutenant think you are softening towards him without you actually having to do....anything.....well anything that I would have to kill him for. When his crazy mind thinks you are warming up to him, he is not as rough with you and our hope is that his guard will be let down enough to either overpower him or at least distract him enough to let Starfleet know what is going on."

Hoshi jerked her head up from his shoulder and turned to face Trip; "That's our plan?" Hoshi threw her hands in the air trying not to yell about how dumb it all was. "Our plan is for me to play girlfriend, in hopes that we can send a message to Starfleet?"

"What would you have us do?" Trip raised his voice as he looked at the stunned communication's officer.

"I would have us fight!" Hoshi too raised her voice, "I would have us act like Starfleet officers and take back our ship."

Trip's eyes darkened, and for a moment Hoshi thought he was going to start yelling but a movement was heard coming for the main door. The guard turned and hurried back to his place at Tucker's cell. Yanking Hoshi out he gave her a push towards the opening she came through. Needing no more hints she took off at a quiet run and using a nearby storage barrel pulled herself back into the claustrophobic air ducts. Crawling back to her quarters, Hoshi let everything she learned wash over her. She tried hard not to think about having to play nice with the resident spawn of Satan, and instead started thinking about getting home. Hoshi hoped that the anomaly is what caused all of this horror to happen, and forced herself to believe that it would only take another anomaly to set it all right. The only problem with that whole theory is that Enterprise could go weeks without being hit by an anomaly.....Hoshi didn't have weeks!

Finally coming to the hatch that leads to her corridor, Hoshi tried to peek her head down to see if anyone was coming. Cutler had told her the code to get back into her supposedly locked room, and if fate was with her everything should work out correctly. Hearing and seeing nothing Hoshi turned her body so her legs could go out first. The minute her feet hit the corridor floor, a hand was clamped over her mouth and another arm came around her middle smashing her into a hard chest.

"Well, my pet....seems you've been a naughty girl!" Hoshi strained to look up and was met by Malcolm's cold grey eyes.

Reed lugged a fighting Hoshi towards her quarters. Typing in the access code, he threw her to the floor and strolled in after her.

"I think it's time we finish up the talk we had in sick-bay," Malcolm said as he bent over Hoshi running a finger up her bare arm; "and it looks like now we need to negotiate your punishment for the little stunt you pulled just now."


	5. It All Comes Down to This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has some scary scenes, but nothing too graphic!

  
Author's notes: Has some scary scenes, but nothing too graphic!  


* * *

Hoshi resisted the urge to cry out and instead held very still under the Commander's touch. She would rather die than him have the satisfaction of her fright.

"Well, it would seem you need to tell me about your indiscretion before a proper punishment can be set down." Malcolm's deadly voice rang around the quiet room as his hand continued to roam Hoshi's body. They both locked eyes, and the Ensign tried to reason out what this Malcolm wanted to hear from her. Looking into his cold eyes, she knew that he was testing her. The Commander already knew where she had been, and with whom.

"I went to talk to Trip." Malcolm's hands stilled and for a moment he seemed to be thrown off guard at her honest answer. Hoshi tried to use the opportunity to make her way towards the unlocked door, but the Commander's reflexes were just as good as she remembered them to be. In one second his lax hands had turned into vice like grips and Hoshi was hauled back against the wall with the bigger man's body pressing into her. Malcolm's slender hand splayed across Hoshi's throat as he forced her face up to meet his own.

"And tell me, how is your one time lover doing?" He grated out while his hand ever so slightly tightened on the woman's throat. Hoshi brought her own hand up to try and rip his away, but that only succeeded in making Malcolm smile. His smile sent shivers down her spine as he relaxed his grip somewhat and began to rub the pad of his thumb in a circular motion on one side of her bruised neck.

"Let me go." Hoshi gasped out still trying to pry his hand away.

"Sorry luv, that's not how this game works." Malcolm bent and whispered in her ear. In one fluid movement his hand changed to cup the back of her head while his other arm snaked around her middle pinning her arms to the side. Hoshi tried to use any part of her body to brake free, but she could not even wiggle; the Commander had her exactly where he wanted her. "Go ahead and try and fight," the evil gleam was back in Malcolm's dark eyes; "it makes everything better that way!"

"You sick son of a—" but what was about to be said was lost as the Commander crushed his lips against Hoshi's unwilling ones.

"Bloody hell!" Malcolm yelled as he pushed himself back and traced his finger over his lip where Hoshi had just bitten down on. "I knew I would not be let down in you!" Hoshi again tried for the door, but was swung back around again in the Commander's embrace. Picking her up as if she were no more than a rag doll, Malcolm threw her onto the bed. Hoshi shot out with her foot and managed to scramble to the floor when again her escape was cut off by the Commanders unforgiving body. "I would have thought you would enjoy the comfort of the bed, but the floor works just fine for me!"

"Get off!" Hoshi screamed as she struck out with whatever was available to her. Her nails raked across Malcolm's face leaving red marks and some blood but nothing seemed to stop the maniac. Panic began to finally overtake her. Praying for anything that could make this horrible nightmare go away, she was shocked when the Commander suddenly stopped.

"Archer to Commander Reed." Hoshi finally could hear the comm system through her hysterical brain, and was never so happy to hear the pretend Archer's voice. Reed pushed himself off the ground, and turned his back on Hoshi as if he had not a care in the world. The communication officer knew that she should make a run for it now, but her bruised body would not cooperate and instead she curled into a ball willing herself not to cry.

"Reed here."

"I need you to come to my ready room immediately."

"Yes Sir, I am on my way."

The Commander let curses fly as the comm. went down, and then slowly turned back towards the frightened woman on the floor. "Seems we have to put this wonderful little night on hold," Reed said as he crouched down and smoothed his hand down Hoshi's dark hair. With what was left of her strength, she threw back her shoulder and sent Malcolm crashing to the floor as he was not prepared for the move.

"Go to hell!" She yelled out as she scooted herself father away from the now smiling man. Again Reed pushed himself up to a standing position and then made his way towards the door.

"I had a wonderful time, my dear." Malcolm turned as the door opened to the corridor and placed his hand to the scratches on the side of his face, Hoshi shrank back more as the evil hunger was back in the man's etched face; "Make no mistake I shall be back to finish our little game!" With a nasty little wink, Reed was gone.

Wrapping her arms around her body, as if to shield herself Hoshi slowly made her way back towards her bed and pulling the blanket over her head laid and shivered while the tears came cascading down. She cried for everything. For her beloved Malcolm being a maniac, for being caught in this horrible world, for not having the strength to defend herself, and finally for what was going to happen to her when Reed came back to "finish" what had been started.

A few moments later, Hoshi could hear the number pad being punched at her door. Jumping off the bed Hoshi grasped anything that could be used as a weapon and then sank down into a crouching position in a dark corner. She commanded her body to stop shaking, and instead tried to make herself prepared for another battle with Reed. Praying that God would help her, and if she had to kill the man....that God would forgive her. The door slid open and Hoshi's breath caught in her throat as a tall figure came into the room. Letting her weapon drop to the ground Hoshi rushed out.

"Trip!" Hoshi yelled as she plowed into the other man's arms. Her body again began to shake and tears (though she thought they were all gone) came again as she clutched to the man that was her lifeline. His arms came around her, and for the first time in a long time Hoshi felt safe again.

"It's ok darling," Trip said as he brought her closer to his own body and placed a kiss on the top of her head; "It's ok, I am here now!"

Hoshi tilted up her head and blinking through her own tears, "How did you get out? We have to find someway to hide—"

"Shh," Trip placed a tender finger against her bruised and chapped lips and then slowly brought her in for another embrace. "The noise we heard before you left, it was Archer. He came and set me free."

"Why?" Hoshi asked as she rested her aching head against Trip's strong chest.

"Don't know, but right now I don't care." Trip said as he looked around the battered room. His face fell as he surmised what had happened; "The only thing I care about is that I am now free, and I can protect you from Malcolm."

Hearing Reed's name Hoshi again began to shake and Tucker brought her closer to his own warmth as he again began to run his hands over her trembling form. Slowly she lifted her head and then sensed that Trip was waiting for a sign from her. Standing on tip-toe Hoshi tilted her face up and pressed a soft kiss on Trip's jaw. His hands tightened around her body and he bent to capture her lips with his own. Warmth spread through her body as the sweet kiss replaced the harshness of what had just happened. Wrapping her legs around Trip she let him support her weight as she took things further. Hoshi knew that Tucker would only go as far as she allowed him too, and this proved a balm to the horrible happenings that night. The lieutenant moved towards the bed, and then gently placed Hoshi on the pillow as he settled himself above her.

"I'm not her." Hoshi said quietly as she looked into the engineers face. Everything was already too complicated and she did not want this man to feel shame because he cheated on his own Hoshi.

"I know." Was the quiet reply before he sank down and began to kiss first her eyelids, and then moved to her mouth.


	6. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LooneyLuna for all the wonderful insight, and thanks to everyone who gives me feedback, please don't stop, it actually makes me write faster!!

  
Author's notes: Thanks to LooneyLuna for all the wonderful insight, and thanks to everyone who gives me feedback, please don't stop, it actually makes me write faster!!  


* * *

"What do you mean that you let Tucker go?" Reed glared into the steel eyes of his commanding officer. He could feel a pulse beating in his temple, and the Commander also knew he was an inch away from beating the man before him senseless.

"Be careful, Malcolm." Archer said as he made his way towards the consol in his ready room that was known to hold weapons. "I think we are forgetting who the Captain is on Enterprise."

Malcolm forced himself to breath in and out a few times before he answered Jon. Finally having himself tightly under control, he again faced his Captain with the proper amount of indifference. "Sir, may I inquire as to why Lieutenant Tucker has been set free?" Archer was taken back (as he always was) at how fast Malcolm could switch gears. A few seconds ago he knew that Reed was about to charge him, and Archer was still not sure if he would be able to get to the pistols in time. Now the stoic officer was back to his "normal" self. Jonathan was always a little scared of the man, he thought him a pure genius when it came to the nastiness of what they were doing; but he was scared of him.

"As I told you when you first put Lt. Tucker in the brig, we have to be careful." Archer said as he sat down across from Reed. "Tucker is loved by most of the remaining crew of Enterprise, and we have to keep these crew members to run the ship; your hired guns can only go so far."

"Duly noted sir," Malcolm said forcing his face not to show the contempt he felt for the man before him. Time was running out on Archer's usefulness, and soon he would have to be eliminated all together. "Is that all?" Jon gave a shake of his head, and Malcolm turned to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Captain hold up his hand to stop him from leaving.

"One more thing," Malcolm turned to hear what the idiot had to say; "I think, for tonight anyway, that you need to stay away from Ensign Hoshi's quarters."

Malcolm's eyes again tightened to dangerous slits, and Archer hurried to appease the man. "Listen, we only need a little longer then you can shoot Tucker out a torpedo tube and claim the communicator for your own. But for right now we have to tread softly." Reed nodded his head and then walked out the door. Thoughts of making the "communicator", as Archer put it, his ran rampant through his dark thoughts. Thinking of the ways he would make Hoshi moan his name brought his heart to a beating frenzy. Then suddenly he remembered that Tucker was out. Anger coursed through his body as he thought of that oaf touching his prize. His body ached for the need of taking his anger, frustration, and lust out on somebody. He wanted Hoshi, but for right now he couldn't have her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the little crewman Tyko. Making up his mind, Reed marched up to the substitute Hoshi and grabbed her by the arm.

* * *

Hoshi wrapped her arms around Trip's neck and brought his lips down to meet her own. Warmth spread over her cold body as his lips brushed softly against her own bruised ones. Tucker held off until he was sure this is what Hoshi wanted, but when he saw she wanted this just as much as him, his carnal sense took over. Rolling he set the small woman on top of his own body and plundered her mouth. His hands tangled into her long hair as she pressed herself further into his own body heat. They began to meld as one. Body pressed to body, breath coming together, and need surrounding them. Hands fumbled for zippers and other annoying articles that were getting in their way. Finally, they were free. Tucker let his eyes roam Hoshi as she straddled him taking her shirt off.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long time." Trip murmured out as he brought her down. Rolling again, he braced himself so as not to put his full weight on her tiny body. Hoshi met him kiss for kiss stroke for stroke until they both were consumed with a fire. She felt like she was about to explode with her need of this night. She needed to feel loved and protected again, and for one brief moment she saw Malcolm Reed's face, her Malcolm Reed's face. Without even thinking she tensed up, and Trip immediately stopped. "Are you ok?"

Hoshi looked up into the worried face of the engineer, and all thoughts of Malcolm went from her mind. She decided that she had to live in the now. She was on this Enterprise now, and she needed this Charles Tucker now. "I'm fine." Hoshi said as she stroked the man's face. "No more phantoms, just you and me." Arching up she brought their bodies back into contact, and from there it was no turning back. Two people met as one, and two people lost themselves for the night in complete bliss. Forgotten was the hurt and horror of what Enterprise was doing to them, for tonight it was only two people worshipping each other.

* * *

Reed threw the dejected woman out into the corridor and then paced around his quarters. Tyko eased him very little, she was only the poor mans Hoshi and he burned to have the real thing. Bringing his hand up he stroked the marks Hoshi had left on his face. She was a tigress, and he wanted to be the one who broke her. Sitting down at his computer terminal, he brought up his own personal files. Finding the file he wanted, he punched in the buttons and then let the photos flow past his screen. Any and every photo of Hoshi Sato was cataloged on his terminal. He watched her smile, and obsessed that one day she would smile at him that way. He watched her joke with fellow crewmates, and hated every man that received a light touch from her. Then he came to the photos that made him seethe with suppressed anger. He also had cataloged on his terminal any time she met with Lieutenant Tucker. He froze a photo and moved closer to the screen as Hoshi's eyes sparkled up at Trip.

"Arahhh!" Malcolm let out a primal scream as he hurled a nearby object at the wall of his quarters. How dare Tucker touch was should rightfully be his own. How dare Hoshi let the engineer get close, when she belonged to him. One day she would only have his name on her lips, only have the sparkle in her eye for him. One day he would be her complete master. Jubilant with the images of Hoshi submitting to him fully, Reed was able to turn off the computer and sink into a deep sleep. The last thought he had before darkness took him completely, was that soon he would make Hoshi forget about the hillbilly Tucker.

* * *

Hoshi awoke cocooned in warmth. Turning slightly she saw the sleeping face of Trip. Smiling she snuggled closer and kissed the tip of his nose. He mumbled something and then turned in his sleep. His back was black and blue, and a shiver ran down her spin as she thought about the man who did that to him. Looking down at her own body, she was sure bruises would begin to form on her own body soon. Sliding out of the bed, Hoshi padded over to the bathroom and took stock of herself in the mirror. "Well, it looks like you might be here awhile." Hoshi said to the reflection, "You better have a plan." Hoshi stood and waited for some divine revelation to come, but the only thing she could think of was to give the Commander what he wanted....her. Turning away from the mirror she was startled when she saw Tucker lounging against the door frame.

"So did that talk with yourself help any?" Trip walked up and hugged Hoshi around the waist. She let her head fall back while he nibbled playfully at her ear. Standing together they both gazed at their reflections in the mirror.

"You do know what I am going to have to do." Hoshi stated to Trip as his arms tightened protectively around her.

"No, we can figure out another plan." Hoshi twisted in his arms and looked up into the pale blue eyes, she had always known but until now had never loved.

"If there was another way, it would have been done by now. Both you and Cutler said something about "playing nice" with the man, so this must have been brought up before." Trip moved away and sat down on the bed; Hoshi followed him out and took the position next to him. "Reed's only weakness is me." She continued, "If we are ever going to be able to bring both Reed and Archer down, we will have to separate them somehow. They are too lethal together, but they will crack apart."

"But, you do know what he would do to you, don't you?" Trip said clutching her hand in his own; "He is a maniac. You would be a prisoner. He already watches your every move, but think about what he would do when he finally thinks you're his."

"I know, but also think about the things I will be able to find out." Hoshi rushed on sliding closer to try and gather all the warmth she could; "Eventually he would let his guard down, and we could have the advantage." Tucker still sat shaking his head and holding onto Hoshi's hand like she was about to disappear forever; finally with a set in his shoulders he looked directly at Hoshi.

"If this is the plan that we are going to do, then we must do it." Slowly he raised his hand to caress her cheek and smooth it down her shiny hair; "But while we have this short time before we can never touch again, we have to make the best of it."

The rest of the night was spent in one another's embrace. They both knew what was coming. Hoshi was going to throw herself into the lion's den, and then they would both have parts to play. Hoshi would act the part of Malcolm's slave, while Tucker would have to watch from afar, but tonight it was different. This night they let themselves forget about what was to come, and the hurt that would happen. They did more than mate with one another, they infused themselves in the others body. Their fevered pitch brought them to new awareness, and new understandings. Their heated union brought thoughts of love and freedom where there once was no hope.

* * *

Hoshi brushed one more kiss against Tucker's lips and then slipped from her quarters. She wanted to do it tonight, she was afraid that in the morning she would lose her nerve and stay with Trip forever. Riding the lift she almost turned back a hundred times, only the thought of Reed and Archer getting what they deserved kept her on her course. Finally she arrived at the door that would take her to hell. Taking deep breaths, she pressed the button to buzz the occupant out of sleep.

* * *

Malcolm Reed was brought out of a deep sleep with a jerk. Sitting up in bed, he was shocked to hear his door chime. Thoughts of Archer and coming to tell him another crazy notion brought a frown to his face. Throwing the sheets off, he strolled to the door clad only in his briefs. Pushing the button he waited while the door slid open. What he saw staring back at him made him think that he was in one of his dreams. There stood Hoshi Sato wearing a white rope with a sexy red something peeking out from beneath. She brushed past him, and he inhaled her spicy scent. Turning slowly he let the door slide shut still looking in awe at what had come traipsing into his room.

"I thought you said we would continue our little game." She said as she started to undo the rope that was covering her silk nightie. "When you didn't come, I got really sad and thought I should come to you."

In one bound Reed crushed Hoshi to his hard body and felt a thrill when she submitted to his kiss. Cupping her butt he brought her up, and she wrapped her legs around his body. Tumbling down onto the bed, Reed ripped off the tiny bit of clothing and let his fevered eyes take in everything that was soon to be his. If this was a dream, it was the best one he ever had. Letting his hands slide down Hoshi's smooth skin, he suddenly cupped her chin and looked directly into her eyes.

"Say you want me." Reed demanded.

"I want you." Hoshi purred back.

"Say I want you Malcolm." Reed was a thread away from losing control.

Hoshi looked him directly in the eyes, "I want you Malcolm, only you."

Reed pinned her hands above her head and took everything that he had wanted for so long. Her body, mind, and soul were his to take and he wanted it all.


	7. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I want to take this whole "relationship" (if you want to call it that) between Sato and Reed to another level. I want Malcolm to need her more than just in a lustful way and then she will be able to get the dirt on him and the Captain. This chapter is still all about Malcolm and he wanting her, but soon I hope to let Hoshi have the upper hand!! By the way I know some people have asked if Hoshi will ever be able to get back to her "real" time, and I will answeryes. She will get back to her enterprise, but we will have to see if she will be able to get back to her normal life! :)

  
Author's notes: Soon I want to take this whole "relationship" (if you want to call it that) between Sato and Reed to another level. I want Malcolm to need her more than just in a lustful way and then she will be able to get the dirt on him and the Captain. This chapter is still all about Malcolm and he wanting her, but soon I hope to let Hoshi have the upper hand!! By the way I know some people have asked if Hoshi will ever be able to get back to her "real" time, and I will answerâ€”yes. She will get back to her enterprise, but we will have to see if she will be able to get back to her normal life! :)  


* * *

Fighting her way out of the fog of sleep, Hoshi awoke not sure where she was. Feeling a heavy arm around her waist, it suddenly all came crashing back to her. The Ensign blinked away the tears that threatened to come as she remembered that she was in Malcolm's room, and she had just sold herself to the son of Satan. Thoughts started pouring into her brain, and at this exact moment all Hoshi wanted to do was get away. She knew that she herself had done this, but in the harshness of day her courage seemed to seep out of her. Moving slightly to try and brake Reed's grip, Hoshi almost let out a yell as the arm tightened and brought her back full against his hard chest. Hot breath blew against her ear as she heard a soft voice whisper.

"Going somewhere luv?"

The question sounded harmless, but Hoshi could feel the danger she was in and knew that her next statement had to be chosen very cautiously. Malcolm did not look a gift horse in the mouth last night, but she knew that he would be very suspicious today. Saying a silent prayer, Hoshi turned her head and flashed a beautiful smile up at the cold calculating eyes.

"I was going to make my way back to my quarters," Hoshi continued in what she hoped was a natural voice; "My shift is about to start, and I need to get ready."

The Commander just stared at her for what felt like a millennium, and then still looking for any signs of weakness in Hoshi he said, "You go ahead and jump in the shower here, and I can get your uniform for you."

She knew what he was doing. This was some strange test to see if she would stay with him, or run to her own quarters and start the whole process of hunter and prey over again. Hoshi did want to run, she wanted to run screaming down the hallway to keep his filthy hands the hell away from her, but she was the one who came to him and she couldn't back down now; in fact she was sure that he would not let her go now anyway. Malcolm Reed had finally gotten his prize, and he was not about to let it go.

"That sounds great," Hoshi said as she began to push herself up and then turned to face the Commander once again; "You really are so good to me." Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his own and then turned to jump off the bed. Strong hands grasped her shoulders and slowly turned Hoshi back around. Reed changed his hand position so that they were on either side of her face, and then brought his own head down for a more demanding kiss. Hoshi was shocked at the tenderness that he was showing her. Last night was not completely brutal, but it was not tender either; and this sudden change threw her off slightly.

Reed locked eyes with Hoshi after the kiss, "I will always be good to you." Hoshi gave him another smile and again turned to get off the bed and make her way towards the bathroom, when she heard his voice again; this time much more harsh. "As long as you remember that you are mine now."

Hoshi made no reply and instead moved towards the shower. Malcolm's sudden changes from harsh to pleasant and then back were disturbing; and as Hoshi began to prepare her shower she tried to remind herself that the man was not stable and she needed to be always on her guard. Telling herself over and over again that she could handle this, Hoshi made her way into the hot water.

* * *

Hoshi stood with her ear pressed to the bathroom door. Her towel was wrapped around her and she was suddenly scared to go back into the room that she could hear Reed in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which caused Hoshi to jump.

"Hoshi?" Came Reed's muffled voice.

She backed away from the door whishing she had a way out that did not involve going back to him. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths and then made her way back to the door. Reed would come in and get her if she didn't hurry, so plastering a smile on her face she pressed the door release button.

"Sorry, guess I lost track of time."

Malcolm's eyes swept up and down Hoshi's body. The towel wrapped around her petite frame only succeeded in covering enough to make a man's brain go crazy to find out what was under it. Her wet hair hung down her back and he remembered the softness of it from the night before. The hunger that had been gnawing at him the whole time she was in the shower came back with full force. Still blocking her way out of the bathroom, Reed reached his hand to the communication panel and pressed the button.

"Reed to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Sir, I have just been in contact with Ensign Sato and she will be needing the day off."

Archer's amused voice came back over the line. "Granted, and as I remember you already asked for this day off, am I right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, good...Archer out."

An eerie silence prevailed as Malcolm again looked down at Hoshi. It took all her own self-power to not back away from the man in fear. She was trapped. The only thing that was keeping Hoshi going this whole time, was knowing that she would at least be able to escape to the bridge and her duties; now that had been taken away from her. The Commander gave her one last look and then turned and picked something off the bed.

"I bought this months ago, with you in mind." He said as he again moved towards the bathroom door. "Let's see how it fits."

Hoshi looked down at what he was holding in his hands and saw a black little thing that she knew would not even cover half her body. She was not sure what freaked her out more, that he wanted her to wear it for him, or the fact that he had bought it for her months ago. Deciding that the whole thing freaked her out, she gently took the fabric and with a tight smile shut the door to get "dressed".

Reed smiled and then walked back to lounge on the bed. His distorted mind tried to work out several possibilities. The first thought that brought immense satisfaction was that Hoshi Sato had finally seen the light and she was now his; but the second thought that the tiny rational side he had left kept pushing forward was that Hoshi Sato was playing some sort of game with him. Brooding on this thought for a moment, Reed felt the need to break something; but as always he was able to beat down the rational side of his psyche and let his madness take full control. Sato was his and no one, not even the woman herself, would be able to change that. Hearing the bathroom door come open, his heart began a fast beat as his mind conjured up images of what she was going to look like. She stepped out and his breath seemed to be knocked out of his lungs as his eyes feasted on what was before him.

Hoshi stood staring at the man lying on the bed. She knew what he wanted; he wanted her to "perform" for him. He wanted her to give herself completely over to him, and after several talks with herself she was determined to do just that. Sato knew that this whole little plan of hers could go up in smoke at any moment, and if she wanted to nail Archer and Reed she would have to make sure the Commander never thought for a second that she was not his. Sauntering her way over to the bed, she climbed on top of him and pressed her body into his own. "So, do you want to show me what a real man can do?" Malcolm's eyes glazed over while she brought herself even closer to his body, and then his control snapped. Changing positions so that he was now over her, he had the great satisfaction of removing what she had just taken the time to put on.

"I'm the only man you will ever need." Came his hoarse reply and then he covered her body with his own.

* * *

Archer sat in his quarters thinking about the conversation he just had with his second in command. "So he finally got Sato." Archer said to the white walls that surrounded him. Jonathan just hoped he did not scar the girl too badly; they still needed her skills to communicate with all their "business". Suddenly a thought came to the Captain, just how did Malcolm get Hoshi? Every other time he tried, Archer got reports from many people about what was happening. Archer knew about the sickbay incident as it was happening, the same with what happened in her quarters. He never felt the need to go help the little communications officer, but it was suddenly scary that she was with Malcolm and he had no idea how it happened. It seemed a little too easy for him. After a year of pursuing the girl to no avail, she suddenly happens to be with him? Archer didn't like it, and he felt like he needed to find out what was going on. Punching a button he spoke into the communication's link. "Archer to Lieutenant Tucker."

"Tucker here sir."

"I need to see you in my ready room."

"On my way sir, Tucker out."

Trip Tucker stood at his place in engineering and tried to get his breathing under control. He awoke this morning with the sent of Hoshi still wrapped around him, but she was gone. He knew that she had gone to...him, and the thought of that man touching her made him crazy. The captain was not a stupid man, and Trip was sure he was calling him to try and find out what was going on with his first officer. Knowing that playing dumb would only work so long, he had a junior officer take over and made his way towards the ready room. He knew that he had a part to play, and he prepared himself to meet his audience.


End file.
